Luv In The Air
by Vixen-Hana
Summary: Cena and Rey are on a plane, and get a crush on the same two divas. Except, neither likes any of them back. And what happpens when a new male gets accidentally added into the affairs? JonMariaOC, ReyMariaOC, OCOC, MariaOC, KaneOC, TakerOC.RandyCandice R


**(A/N) Hope you like it. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: All i own is this story, and a myspace account.**

_**Xoxo**_

John boarded the plane, and found his seat. He sat down, his focus shifting towards the window. He had alot in his mind, for someone who didn't usually let things get to him. He was just leaving his hometown, of West Newburry, Massacusetts, and was heading to the next Raw, where he was gonig to face Umaga, Kahli, and other big guys, which were unfairly put against him. He had a few photo shoots, and had to meet with his fans, sighning things repeatedlly. He never knew that a signature, could be so valuble, that people would stand in line forever, just for him to scribble on their merchandise and foreheads with a black sharpee. He smiled at the thought of all his fans, and didn't notice more people boarding the plane.

_**Xoxo**_

Meanwhile, Rey Mysterio, who had earlier been traded to Raw when most of the Raw roster was sidelined due to injuries, was asleep in his seat. It was strange for him to fall asleep as soon as he got onto the plane, but he had a long day, and he was worn out.

Cody, the youngest new diva boarded the plane. She found her seat, and sat down, noticing that the masked figure by the window was asleep. She blinked and stared in wonder and curiousity at the sleeping stranger. She was pretty sure she had seen him before, although she never formally met him. She remembered that he too was barely added to the roster, and smilled. She made a little wave at him, even if he was completly out of it, and talked to him casually, as if he were awake. She noted that she would have to repeat herself through her introduction when he wokeup, but shrugged and settled into her seat.

"Do you like flights? I don't really like them, i'm terrified of them."

she smilled at Rey.

"I'm a little scared." She pouted.

She listened to his light breathing for a while, and continued.

"you look so peacful when your asleep." She said a little softer.

She smiled and decided to leave him alone, and focused on the matches on the next Raw, and listening to him breathing, and the little sounds he made, when he started to wakeup, and fall back asleep.

_**Xoxo**_

"um...hello?" Maria waved her hand infront of John.

John jumpped, and turned his attention from the window.

"Hi, how are you?" She greeted happily.

"Fine. How've you been?" He asked kindly.

"Great. A little nervous, since I have to fight against Victoria soon." She sat down next to him, in her seat.

"Wow. She's pretty tough. And that's a understatement." John joked.

"Hey! How is my little gang of knuckleheads?!" Randy smilled, as he sat down behind John.

"Knuckleheads? You mean to tell me you brought along 'Edge'?" John joked.

Randy beamed. "Of course not. He tunes down my manlyness. Besides, he said he didn't want to sit with me. _Big bummer_." Randy finished sarcasticlly.

Jeff Hardy sat down next to Randy behind Maria.

"Hey there Jeffy. How's life been treat'n ya? Get a new trampoline, or a poem?" Randy teased.

Jeff shyly smiled. "No. Not yet at least."

Maria looked back at him.

"Hey Jeff! Did you get my e-mail the other day?"

"Yeah, the one about how you liked dancing in our entry the other day when we teamed up?"

"Yeah, that's the one! That was fun!" She beamed.

John laughed remembering Maria coming out to the ring, mimicing Jeff in her version of his entry dance.

"Yeah, you were pretty good." John smilled.

"Thanks!" She grinned.

_**Xoxo**_

Rey opened his eyes, noticing that he was still in a plane. He yawned, and instantly noticed something wrong. He looked down, finding a girl asleep on his lap.

"Who--"

_**XoxoXoxo**_

**Raw**

John's theme music started to play, and he ran out to the ring. Randy Orton and Edge were in there waiting, and Edge mouthed something at John that even Randy couldn't hear. John was fully prepared to fight the two off by himself, when Maria's theme song came on, and she made her way out to the ring, blowing kisses at the crowd.

"--teaming up with John Cena, Maria!"

John looked at her.

"what are you doing here?" He whispered at her.

"They said i had to come out and help you."

"Does it really look like i need help?" He smiled.

"Sure does." She grinned.

The bell rang, and Randy lunged at Maria. The match was supossedly a tornado tag, in which both tag teams were legal in the ring, and there was no actual tagging. John shoulder blocked Edge, who was gripping onto his chest. Maria was on the mat, as Randy attacked her with blows. John dove at Randy, and knocked him out of the ring. He went for Edge, who tried doing a spear, only accidentally spearing Randy as he re-entered through the ropes, sending him back out the ring, lying motionless on the floor. John got Edge by surprise with a FU. The refferee started the three count as Cena pinned him, but Edge kicked out. "Your making me impatient." Cena said in his face as Edge was getting up.

Maria knocked Edge down, and Cena went for a STFU. Maria ran over to distract Randy from entering the ring to help, and Edge tapped out. The bell rang, and John Cena's theme music started to play, as Randy yelled at Edge for tapping out so quickly.

"It wasn't my fault! You would have tapped out way faster then me, if he got you with that!"

"Excuse me, but I don't tap out in less than two minutes, like you did!" Randy yelled back.

The two got into a heated arguement, which ended with them in a fist fight outside the ring.

_**Xoxo**_

Mr. Mcmahon grabbed a mic, trying to settle down the crowd.

"SHUT UP!"

The crowd paused, and then continued on, making more noise than before.

"Ahem! As some of you may already know, and have seen, we had some trades with Smackdown and ECW, and got a few more people on our roster. The Destruction Brothers, Rey mysterio, let's not forget Rob Van Damm. Now, what you didn't know, is that we are getting brand new faces on our roster. Faces, you probably only remember seeing at KMart, or Kingsoopers."

At this, the crowd started booing, and chanting 'you suck' at Mr.Mcmahon's insult, and attempt at humor.

"-- I'd like to introduce, Ash, Amee, and Cody, the brand new Divas."

The three divas walked out onto the stage. Cody had short spikey black hair, pale skin and green eyes, and was waring a white shirt, a black skirt, and white reeboks. She waved at the crowd and a few people started whistling. Amee, with her short sort of spikey red hair, was waring a black surgeons mask, which she never was really seen without, and a short black dress, like the ones Melina used to ware. She had a few cuts on her torso and arms, and wore black boots that reached her knees. She waved a little, staring out at the gothic guys in the crowd staring at her in admiration. Ash, wore a similar outfit to Amee's, and had on a maid head peice. She partially hid behind her bangs, but eventually, looked out, batting her long fluttery eyelashes, only to get more whistling especially from the goth guys... again.

"--now, i know they may be new, but they are getting better at wrestling, and--"

The room lights dimmed, and the song Survive by Rise Against started to play.

"What the--"  
A figure walked out onto the stage. He lifted up his arms, and started to put them back down, as fireworks started shooting out of the stage. He walked calmly down the ramp and slid into the ring. He had ink black spikey, sort of mohawkish hair, pale skin, and deep blue eyes, and was waring his black mask like thing, that covered him from his nose to his neck. He had black shorts that reached below his knees, a white t-shirt, and black wrist bands. He snatched the mic out of Mr. Mcmahon's hand, and waited for the crowd to settle down.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Ah...I was going to introduce you at the end of Ra--"

"It's all about the divas huh? well, would you have introduced me if I was waring a skirt?"

"W-well--"

"That's racist!" He smircked.

"Why, you listen--"

"I thought so. Don't you think people want to know who i am?"

"W-well I--"

He looked out to the crowd.

"Do you people want to know who i am?"

He smilled under his mask.

The crowd cheered loudlly.

"See? Don't you care about your fans?"

"Of course i--"

"don't." He finished Mr.Mcmahon's sentence.

Mr.Mcmahon turnned red.

"Tell them my name."

"B...Blake." Mr.Mcmahon said between clenched teeth.

"Louder."

"BLAKE!" Mr.Mcmahon fummed.

The three divas standing by were giggling.

Blake shoved the mic into Mr.Mcmahon's chest.

"Why you mother fuc--" Mr Mc.mahon whispered in rage.

Blake's theme music came back on, and he walked back up the ramp.

Backstage, Maria happily pranced over to John.

"Great match!"

"Yeah, you did good. If you hadn't distracted Randy, he would have came in to save his buddy."

"Yeah, but you made Edge tap out!"

John smilled. He stared at the cute little faces she made. He suddenly felt a little uncomfortable around her.

"John? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He smilled.

The next match was a two on one handicapped. Rey Mysterio stood in the ring, wondering who else was going to come out. Riot by three days Grace came on, and Cody ran out onto the stage, waving, as she came down the ramp. Already she had people cheering for her, as she made her way into the ring.

"Hey, your the guy that was asleep the other day in the plane."

Rey Mysterio noted that she was the one who fell asleep on his lap.

"You look adorable when your asleep." She smilled.

Then, unexpectedlly, under his mask, Rey Mysterio blushed.

**Meanwhile**

**(Triple H walks over to HBK, Shawn Michaels)**

"Hey Shawn. Why didn't you write back to my e-mail."

"I forgot how."

"How do you forgot how to do that?!" Triple H yelled.

"I...don't know." (scratches his chin.)

"Randy must have hit you hard with that chair."

"It sounded like 'Clang!' and then, it went 'Catunk!' Then, i woke up!" Shawn said.

"..."

"It was so cool." Shawn said blankley.

"Yeah. Have you been drinking?"

"Uh..."

"Dude, i told you! You got to get over your drinking problem!" Triple H persuades.

"It's not my fault!!!!" (Gets a box of apple juice out of no where)

"No Shawn! You can't give in!"

(they start tugging at the box of juice)

(Randy comes walking to them)

"What are you DOING?!"

(the box rips in half and juice splatters all over Randy)

(silence)

(DX brakes out laughing)

(pause)

(shawn goes hyper and runs out the door yelling 'Juicey!!!!!!!!' and crashes into a locker room door)

(Triple H sits down and starts drinking out of a box of juice he got out of nowhere)

_**(A/N) Hey! Thank you's for reading, and please review. There will be a few diffrent pairings in the next chapter, so i wanted to say them ahead of time. JohnxMaria ReyxCody. Then, it'll be JohnxCody, and ReyxMaria. Of course, there are a few problems. There will also be KanexAmee, and TakerxAsh. Yay! Thanks again, and see you next chapter!**_

**Bios**

Name: Cody

Gender: Female

Hair color: Black. spikey.

Eye: Blue

Usual emotions: Happy, cutesy

Weightclass: featherweight / Diva

height: 5 "3"

Colors she usually wares: white

From?

Always: Acts happy, and nice. Rarely seen come out as ringside Manager.

Theme song: Riot by Three Day's Grace

Match specialty: Tornado tag. Elimination tag

stables: none

Usual tag team: with Rey Mysterio

Name: Amee

Gender:Female

Hair color: Pinkish red sort of spikey, all over her face

Usual emotion: emotionless, only happy and sometimes flirty around Kane. Acts very protective and loyal of Kane, more like a pet or minion. Would probably take a bullet for him.

weightclass: featherweight / Diva / Manager

height: 5 "4"

Eye: Blue

Colors usually wares: Black

From?

Always: wares a black surgeon's mask. a bit goth, and a little quiet, but does talk on the mic. Likes to come out and stand ringside with Kane, and interferes and gets inside the ring as soon as she see's Kane's opponent get the upper hand, or see's him hurt. Very obediant to Kane.

Theme song: Animal I have become by Three Day's Grace

Match specialty: two on one, (kane and her against--) Tag team, elimination tag

Stables: Amee and Kane-Tag team

Stable theme: Kane theme music (Slow Chemical by finger Eleven)

Name: Ash

Gender: Female

Hair color: Black. Long with bangs.

Emotion: Emotionless. Withdrawn. Only happy around Taker. Acts a bit childish.

weightclass: featherweight / Diva / Manager

Height: 5 "3"

Eye: Greyish blue

Colors usually wares: black, grey

From?

Always: Gothish. Quiet. Never speaks in mic. Usually stands at apron, or at ringside for Taker, and rarely gets in matches of her own. Sometimes distracts, or interferes with matches, but only if she see's necessary.

Theme song: Undertaker theme music

Match specialty: Single, submission, and elimination tag

Stables: "The living dead"-Ash and Undertaker-Tag team

Stable theme: undertaker theme music

Name: Blake

Gender: Male

Hair color: Black, mohawkish, spikey

Emotion: Happy, sarcastic, cocky, kind, can strike up a laugh and make friends with anyone. Acts kind of dimmwitted, but can get really serious and emotional if he needs to.

weightclass: Cruiserweight almost light heavyweight / Superstar

Height: 6 "0"

Eye: Deep blue

colors usually wares: white and Black

From?

Always: Waring a mask covering from his nose down to neck (around colar bone), you can't see his mouth or part of his nose. (like Zabuza--if you don't know who that is, google search lol) Has a peircing on his right eyebrow.loves to have fun, but isn't much of a flirt. Gets distracted fairly easily. Can withstand a fair amount of pain.

Theme song: Survive by Rise Against

match specialty: First blood, i quit, burried Alive, inferno, no DQ and fatal four way.

Stables: Blake and Cody-Alliance. Blake and Amee-Alliance


End file.
